7 - Spoon Full Of Sulfur
Spoon Full Of Sulfur is the 7th level of RoboTraps, located in the factory's acid processing department. It is notable for the fact that its main area of interest is constantly rotating, providing a unique challenge to the player. It also introduces grapple plates. Level design The main part of the level has the robots going in a spiral from the outside of the rotating platform to the inside. In the middle, there's a teleport plate which sends them to the rim again. A grey robot is walking up and down at the edge of the platform, switching on and off flamethrowers in their path while doing so. A sign above the area tells the player about grapple plates and how they can be used to make the robots stop and go. Using those plates, the player can make the robots walk past the flamethrowers while they are off and have them stop between them. As the level is set in the acid processing department of Death Trap Inc, the lower half of the entire room is filled with green toxid liquid, which emits an unearthly glow. Several machines are constantly stirring the acid, with the main area being placed on top of one of those machines. As a result of this, the main area is constantly rotating. New game mechanics * Grapple plates Solution Find the blue lever and observe the turning platform calmly. As long as your robots are stopped by the grapple plates, you have nothing to worry about. You will find that the flames getting switched on and off is caused by a grey robot walking up and down and stepping on a Switch. Switch the Grapple Plates off and on again to make your robots approach the first flamethrower as closely as they can, and then release them immediately when Zero (the grey robot) steps on the Switch to turn the flames off. Let your robots walk up to the second flame pit before you stop them again, then repeat this for the third flamethrower. For the fourth one, make sure to release the robots earlier - namely right the moment when Zero hits the Arrow plate to turn into the direction of the Switch (as your robots will have to walk an extra two floor tiles until they even reach the flamethrower. For the last part, make sure to stop your robots before they walk into the teleporter. Make sure not to let them go through this last obstacle in one go. Instead, again wait until Zero steps on the Arrow Plate, and then release a max of two robots at once to walk into the teleporter. Hopefully, they'll make it through alive. Repeate this until all robots made it to the exit. Trivia * The level name references the "Spoon full of sugar" phrase from Mary Poppins. * A device measuring the toxicity can be seen at the right wall. It's steps are "barely lethal", "catchy pop tune", "politics" and "ludicrous toxicity". Those expressions reference the pop song "Toxic" by Britney Spears and the "ludicrous velocity" gag from Spaceballs. * The announcer's text on entering the level may reference the recurring claim that certain soft drinks were carcinogenic. * The bavarian music is an (ironic) nod to the fact that Bavaria, the home of Poltergames, takes great pride in its breweries. * In the background, several grey robots can be seen, sporting chef's hats and observing the "brewing process". One copy of Xerxes can be seen hanging on a magnet over the acid pit, with a spoon in his hand.There also are measuring marks at the wall to show the fill level of the room. Music Meanwhile in Bavaria by Kevin MacLeodCategory:Levels Category:Brutality Building Category:Areas